


I'm Done

by SaltyPidge



Category: DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Jon Kent tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Damian knew he had work he needed to do. He knew that there were lines that he was willing to cross that Jon felt uncomfortable with. But he thought they were getting better, he though he was getting better, Damian supposed he was wrong.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my fic. I apologize that they may be out of character but I really wanted to do this so this exists now. As a fellow reader I like to make sure all my works are completed and of a fairly good quality. However I am open to constructive criticism, and corrections of certain errors. I'm also open for requests. If you have any ideas you'd like to see written feel free to comment it. Once again hank your for reading this fic and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Jon said. 

The words cut through Damian like a knife. He looked over at his partner, the boy who’d taken his heart and he felt nothing but the utmost confusion, “what do you mean.” 

Jon looked down at his feet, both of them sitting on the rooftop in the quiet evening, the sun still setting over the Gotham skyline. Damian still had blood on his gloves, he’d punched a criminal a bit too hard, old habits die hard for him. But thanks to Grayson he was getting better. Hell even Jason and Tim were teaching him something occasionally, though he’d never admit that to those two idiots. 

He always knew Jon was a little uncomfortable with his violent methods. The lines he was just so naturally willing to cross. Damian assumed that all hero’s were like that, that all of them had lines that they knew they’d have to cross no matter what. 

Dick had warned Damian a long time ago that the Kent's and that entire ordeal was incredibly messy, that there was a moral compass that they followed that seemed even more strict that the one Damian and every member of the family seemed to almost follow, excluding Todd. Don’t Kill. Everything else almost seemed to be available. For a while, Jon had expressed his discomfort with the simplicity of his motto. The way he acted and the way he did things. He understood that but he couldn't just change. He was too stubborn to. But eventually he’d felt their relationship grow, each becoming more comfortable with the other and how they worked. They’d gotten close, close enough where Damian could pinpoint his feelings as more of a romantic attraction. 

So this confession from Jon confused him. Jon’s fists bunched up and he was actively avoiding eye contact, “this...you...I’m not ready for Gotham, for the way these things are handled. Stopping a criminal is one thing but watching you-” 

Damian felt his breath catch, a cold horror settling in when he had yet to completely understand what was going through Jon’s head. But he was slowly beginning to grapes at it and it was hurting him just a bit. 

“I’m not like you Damian,” Jon said slowly, “I’m sorry, but I can’t be partners with you if you keep doing this.” He looked to his bloody knuckle and Damian grew grim. So it was something to do with his methods. He bit his lip and subconsciously hid the glove from Jon, “I-I had to.” 

“You nearly beat him to death, Damian there was so much blood!”   
  


“It was for the sake of the mission,” he protested. 

“He was ready to talk!”

“They lie all the time, he might of said that but that might have just been-” 

Jon shook his head in frustration, “I hate how you do this. It was for the mission, the greater good, you always justify your actions with our overarching goal, when will you understand that you can’t just do that to people! They’re people Damian!” 

“People who have raped, killed, and stolen, people who have hurt individuals that never deserved this. I will not go easy on them just because they breathe and have a functioning mind.” 

Jon scoffed and stood up, “I should expect this from you,” he said bitterly, “after all you were raised by assassins right? What do you know about life and people anyway? Just that they are targets.” He turned to look at him, look down at him, “I can’t do this anymore, we’re done, so don’t come back or look for me.” Jon stepped off of the building and flew away. 

Damian sat there in stunned belief. Hands loosely resting on the ledge. For a moment he was emotionless. But the hurt and shame quickly began to sink in. Why couldn’t he just be-he let his head drop, curling up. Jon had just told him to leave him alone, to get out of his life practically. Damian had just lost someone that meant more than his words of affection could say. Tears began to fall and soon small sobs came from him. Pathetic little noises that couldn’t even begin to express the new pin pain he was feeling. 

For a while Damian stayed like that, crying and weeping over a loss that felt so painful and permanent. It took him a while to calm down, to compose himself. Slowly he’d begun to take deep breaths. The crying was began to lessen and soon he was once again silent. He looked up at the now dark sky. His eyes, which had once been a sparkling green, filled with light and passion, were now dull. 


End file.
